A Hope I Can't Deny
by Td03
Summary: PJ AU! "So no one can see you? At all?" Percy asked. "Normal humans can't, Perce," Jack said, him looking at the strangers walking by the open park, Percy lazily committing his unusual appearance to memory. "Special people like you can, though."


**A Hope I Can't Deny**

 **I nearly confused Zeus with Odin when I wrote this. Good thing I checked out Norse and Greek.**

Omega Alpha Hydra : Regret? I just read the entire damn thing this morning. It's so amazing I don't even mind the romance. Eh, not really. i just skip those parts, but still, the rest of it is totally awesome.

MewNeko22 & lirg eht : No promises, but I do leave my posts to be 'In-Progress'. I write the next chapter here and there and hopefully, it'll be finished some time later. Never met a shrink, but everyone would confirm that I'm a scatterbrain. I can't focus on one thing and one thing only and that includes focusing on one fandom. I am so glad I discovered crossovers.

Korra891 : Like the mystery I portrayed across the paragraphs? Or the friendship?

 **Warning ** : I'm scatterbrained, so sometimes I used the wrong words because my mind would think of one sentence, and then just jumps to another version of that sentence in the middle of writing it, even make grammar mistakes worthy of a grade schooler.

 **Summary ** : PJ AU! "So no one can see you? At all?" Percy asked. "Normal humans can't, Perce," Jack said, him looking at the strangers walking by the open park, Percy lazily committing his unusual appearance to memory. "Special people like you can, though."

* * *

Percy had been in the rain for a while now. No sun, no storm in sights, just a light rain. If it had been a heavy one he'd probably not notice and had to have Mom dragging him inside the apartment. But if it had, he would have noticed him a lot sooner.

"So no one can see you? At all?" He directed the question at someone who's staying under the rain too with him. They both don't have their hoods on, Percy lying on the park bench and the other guy leaning on his wooden staff.

"Normal humans can't, Perce," he said, him looking at the strangers walking by the open park, Percy lazily committing his unusual appearance to memory. "Special people like you can, though."

Percy scrunched up his face in confusion. "But then, not to sound rude but, what are you?" He stammered.

"Hmm… I guess I'm the forgotten one in the circle. Though I was trying my best to be cast out from that group."

"Who?" Percy asked, but after years of cryptic answers he knew the other 'teenager' wouldn't give him a straight answer. But it's always worth a shot. Sometimes the other boy let things slip on purpose.

"Bunch of old people who are too busy to have any fun," he answered, chin pressed on the crooked part of his frozen staff.

Looking upwards Percy let the rain fall on his face. The water doesn't even hurt on his eyes.

"This group," he was never told what they're called, neither what they are nor what they're busy with, "they're up there?"

The boy smirked and sat down beside Percy, the water getting colder but still passes his body as if he wasn't there. The water can touch him, but only if he let them come in contact with him. Right now, bunch of normal people are around who would probably not appreciate seeing the water freezing in mid air. "You'll meet them someday, I think. But yeah, they're up above, like, _way_ up there."

Percy yawned sleepily. The two of them had planned to play together somewhere but Percy didn't get a wink of sleep last night. That creep Gabe had his slimy friends playing poker all night, and Percy got caught up reading a new book his mysterious friend had brought and didn't realize morning had come.

"The goat's not here today, huh?"

Percy frowned. "His name is Grover, Jack. And he's sick." Grover always sticks around Percy whenever he goes, even when he's sick. But sometimes, when the weather forecaster said it's going to rain, Grover lets Percy walk around town on his own. Percy never knew why the rain makes any difference. "Would you quit calling him a goat?"

"I would stop, but, he _limps_."

"That's not something to make fun of."

"You just don't get the inside joke. Poor Percy." Jack craned his neck. "Your mom's over there, by the way."

"Really? Huh, you coming?" Percy got up and walked on ahead, waving at his mother, not looking at Jack knowing she can't see him.

"No. I'm going back home."

"The lake?"

Jack gave him a nod, walking beside Percy to the park's gate. "The lake."

Percy stopped walking to look at him. "You're going to bring me there one day, right? I wanna see your lake."

Jack did a light jump and let Wind grip his hand. "I'll take you there. Pinky promise, remember? You just need to be patient. You won't survive in there if you go now."

"But when? Tomorrow, next week, next year?"

"Soon, Percy." Jack grinned and took off to the skies. "After all, you have to drown first. But I'll make sure you'll stay safe."

* * *

 **I never kicked myself out of a fandom so quick (15 hours). Everywhere around me it's 'Percy betrayed' fic 'High school AU' fic 'Modern life AU' fic. I mean, I got no problem with High schools but, PJO's world is great and to diminish everything into school world is just, it sounds silly in my head. Are there no AU fic about Percy during 'PJO the Lightning Thief' that doesn't involve bashing? I hate bashing and there's one I found that said 'the Olympians desperately needed help' in the summary and I was like WTF they're Gods in PJO Universe Ugh, I'm tired of the fandom. I wanna write one but, it'll take a long time with my sporadic writings. I read too much I get so picky now I hardly had much reading material.**

 **Least, till I find PJ and the Game** *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*


End file.
